Solo mírame
by Youjibell
Summary: Mi nombre, Horokeu Usui, 29 años profesor de arte en la universidad U de Tokio. Alto, delgado y proveniente de Hokkaido. Un simple don nadie.


Para

Esta es la narración más rara que jamás he hecho .-. perdón, acabará en tres cap más esta ... bueno lean... no sé me pueden aventar jitomates si quieren y me pueden regañar todo lo que quieran

**AU/ Shaman King/ Horox Ren**

para los corazones rotos 14/02/14

**¡Solo mírame maldición!**

Dicen que todas historias deben empezar con un "había una vez" y terminan con un "felices para siempre", la verdad es que no soy del tipo optimista. Antes lo era; pero bueno, uno llega a una edad en la que simplemente deja de creer en los finales felices e irremediablemente pone los pies en la tierra. Cualquiera esperaría que por tener una vida maravillosa al llegar a mi edad estaría simplemente satisfecho. Pero bueno, mi vida ya era un drama desde que tenía apenas 11 años de edad. En fin, mi historia; esta vez comienza por el final. Sí, es así como decidí ponerle fin a un capítulo a mi vida. Sentado en posición fetal en un pequeño cuarto con un foco fundido con el piso lleno de basura, la cama des hecha y platos sin lavar. Si cualquiera que me conoce supiera que después de mi vida llego aquí solo a tirarme y esperar de forma mediocre que llegue el siguiente día, jamás confiarían en mi enorme sonrisa. Solo me basta con reflexionar y simplemente decir adiós, en este lugar y luego ponerme de pie y limpiar todo, arreglar la ropa del día siguiente y arrancarme del pecho ese dolor que aún carcome mis entrañas… y tragarme las ganas de decirte ¡solo mírame maldición!

Mi nombre, Horokeu Usui, 29 años profesor de arte en la universidad U de Tokio. Alto, delgado y proveniente de Hokkaido. Un simple don nadie que llegó a la cuidad de Tokio buscando suerte. Tenía tiempo de haberme graduado sin pena ni gloria de mi universidad y a pesar de no ser sobresaliente en los estudios, el mundo no significaba un obstáculo para mí. A decir verdad mi vida jamás había sido fácil. Mientras unas personas nacen con suerte, pues yo soy de aquellas que tienen suerte de haber nacido. La verdad estoy orgulloso de eso; las cosas no son fáciles y es por ello que cada cosa por mínima que sea la valoro al máximo. Esforzarme por lo que tengo y lo quiero es algo común en mí. Tal vez por eso, no me agrada ver a las personas que sufren innecesariamente. Vengo de una familia de cuatro integrantes, un padre que jamás estará satisfecho con mis logros y una madre que ha cometido error tras error. El último integrante de mi familia es Pilika… la mayor o algo así. A decir verdad Pilika es como una pequeña niña aislada del mundo. Ella es autista.

Mi familia es… es simplemente diferente, y es por ello que yo también lo soy. No tengo muchos amigos, pero al menos unas cuantas personas están a mi lado y escuchan las tonterías que puedo llegar a decir. Soy una persona del tipo solitaria, y es por eso que hablar de cosas superfluas me es muy fácil, hablar sobre mí es algo complejo. Cualquiera diría que soy alegre y carismático. Una de mis ex novias me dijo alguna vez que soy del tipo de personas atrayentes y relucientes. Yo creo que tengo una personalidad retorcida, porque aunque tenga una plena sonrisa dentro de mí, esta una gran herida que jamás he sido capaz de compartir. Me han dañado de tantas formas, me han herido reiteradas veces y aunque a veces guardo un dolor y un nudo en la garganta siempre tengo una hermosa sonrisa para compartir con todos.

He ahí el meollo de mi historia, la persona por la cual me siento derrotado y frustrado (esta vez) … aquel otro conflicto de personalidad llamado Ren Tao.

Sucedió una de las tantas veces que la vida me había pateado en el trasero, con una maleta en un lado y una hoja arrugada en la otra con una dirección de un pequeño lugar para hospedarme. Quedarme sin un lugar para vivir era algo poco común. Después de salir de casa de mis padres con un falso orgullo y con palabras "jamás regresaré" eran iguales a estar completamente solo.

Todos los errores que cometiera a partir de ese punto eran cuenta propia; ya nadie estaría ahí para mí. Caminar por horas bajo el sol de verano de Tokio, no era tan malo. No saber donde pasar la noche si lo era. Solo una dirección. Fue ahí donde comenzaron los problemas de este capítulo de mi vida que titulé, como Horo-Horo, encuentra un nuevo Hogar.

Habían pasado más de tres horas sin rumbo, tenía trabajo nuevo en unas de las tres Universidades más importantes de Tokio, pero después de "ese algo" estaba en la calle. Necesitaba un lugar donde vivir y si era cerca de mi trabajo estaría bien. Uno pensaría que sería fácil encontrar un lugar para vivir pero desgraciadamente no es así. Las pensiones son para estudiantes, no para profesores…

Bufar de mala ganas no era la solución, pero mirar al cielo, resulta que si lo era. Justo en lo alto de un edificio se anunciaba ese lugar,un pequeño departamentos para quien "pudiera pagarlos" sonríe torpemente y fui a aquel lugar. Simplemente era lo que estaba buscando, pequeño, limpio y nuevo. Sin estudiantes ruidosos y bien iluminado. Me sorprende que ese lugar se convirtiera en el lugar donde estoy ahora.

Después de arreglar todo ese papeleo al fin tenía un lugar donde pasar la noche y poder desempacar las pocas cosas que tenía. Unos cuantos cambios de ropa, una cartera vacía, una cobija y un alma completamente desolada. Justo cuando cerré la puerta dejé que mi cuerpo se escurriera por ese lugar y por fin descargar toda la frustración que había dentro de mí. Estaba por comenzar una nueva vida y todo lo anterior debía de quedar en el pasado, pero al menos por esa noche me permití llorar. "Los hombres no lloran Horo Horo" me repetía, pero… a veces por más que uno lo intente no puede dejar de hacerlo.

Uno debe mirar hacia adelante, tal vez pensemos que es imposible, pero dejar las cosas atrás es lo más sano, está bien llorar pero; del mismo modo tenemos el deber de levantarnos por nuestra propia cuenta.

Hubiera sido difícil seguir adelante, lo admito, quedarse en la calle solo y ser orgulloso no deja nada bueno, pero fue ahí donde un giro de la vida cambió mi destino. Y he de decir, si al menos él me sacó de esa depresión ahora es él quien me hace sentir miserable de nuevo.

Ren Tao, de la misma edad que yo, y si he ser franco no tenía nada en común conmigo además de la edad. Él vivía a tres departamentos del mío. Era el concepto perfecto de niño rico. Recuerdo que habíamos intercambiado miradas y nos habíamos sonreído por mera cordialidad. Si es que eso que hacía él era una sonrisa. Proveniente de una de las mejores escuelas privadas de Tokio y con ropas de marca, sentía que era merecedor de cualquier cosa. Sonrisa antipática, gestos de arrogancia y mirada afilada. Él… así como lo había visto irónicamente me había gustado.

No lo había notado hasta mucho después, simplemente él era intolerante. No lo iba a negar las primeras impresiones que tuve cuando lo vi es que era apuesto. Era evidente, lo que me molestaba era su forma de ser. Lo que me evidenciaba era mis continuos tartamudeos cuando yo estaba al lado de él. A esta parte de mi vida, la llame "como es que alguien puede estar enamorado de él".

Fue justamente dos semanas de llegar a ese lugar, apenas me estaba adaptando a la vida nueva, y si tenía que ser sincero aún me sentía bastante dolido. Prueba de ello era que aun no estaba seguro si todo lo que estaba viviendo era real o solo un sueño. Creo que esa fue la forma en la que fui capaz de sobreponerme. Pensar que aquel evento antes de quedarme en la calle era una pesadilla. La verdad es que, hablar sobre ello y recordarlo es algo que prefiero dejar de lado por ahora. Pensar en Ren es lo que me interesa, pues fue él quien una tarde con una mirada afilada me hizo pensar de nuevo en la vida.

Hay varias personas viviendo en este complejo, Ren es uno de ellos, al extremo del primer piso estoy yo justo a mi lado una señorita animada de nombre Matilda Matise, y al lado de ella Liserg Diethel. La verdad jamás fraternice con ellas. Tener amigos y confiar en otras personas es algo que me cuesta trabajo. De igual forma, ella comenzó todo – Ren es hermoso- la chica de al lado me miró y luego se asomó por el balcón que compartíamos. Yo fruncí el ceño y le sonríe notándolo apenas. –Sabes, un día deberíamos salir todos- yo alcé los hombros sin mucha importancia y asentí. – Sería divertido, ¿por qué no?-

Luego de eso vinieron las salidas en grupo, yo era alegre y convivía sobre todo con ella, mientras Matty no disimulaba su interés en él. "Ren es hermoso", sí tenía razón, lo era. Pero simplemente no era mi tipo, o eso pensaba yo. Al menos no en ese momento, la herida en mí aún estaba muy fresca y si podía verlo y sonríe y fingir que me divertía mientras ellos tomaban alcohol, yo trataba solo de pasar el rato. "Ren es hermoso" pero yo, no podría soportar de nuevo una decepción. No después de que la ultima vez me había quedado en la calle, había perdido todo y… había intentado suicidarme.

Ren es hermoso, y esa frase rondaba en mi cabeza hasta dejarme mareado y provocarme nauseas ¡maldición! Ese tipo, era un hombre, presumido y vanidoso. Ese sujeto que apenas había escuchado hablar un par de veces y con él cual apenas tenía contacto visual.

¡si era hermoso! Y tan solo decir que él me gustaba había hecho que mi cabeza diera vueltas y me fuera directo al baño a vomitar. Tal vez parezca demasiado, pero cuando alguien tiene miedo a enamorarse de nuevo y cometer un error una vez más simplemente darse cuenta que alguien te gusta es insoportable. Es el dolor consigo mismo, el conflicto y la vergüenza.

Si, cometí errores y decir que alguien me gustaba después de verlo repetidas veces me hacía pensar que ya era tiempo de perdonarme. Eso no quitaba la idea de que Ren, no era mi tipo. Si al menos todo hubiera quedado ahí, tal vez mi vida hubiera dado otro giro. Pero, justo por casualidades de la vida pasé a la otra parte de la historia y justo a esa parte la titule "Ren es más que un niño petulante"

No tenía mucha ropa, de hecho, no tenía mucho de nada. Mi pago de había atrasado y por eso hasta comer era un lujo, después de tener algo de dinero lo primero que pensé fue en al menos verme como alguien decente y aún más importante comer algo delicioso. Caminé sin rumbo y llegué al primer lugar que encontré. No era la gran cosa, solo quería algo dulce y pasar algo de tiempo a solas. Después de dar unos pasos sentí el tibio toque de alguien en mi hombro – ¿Así que también tienes una vida? – fruncí el ceño y luego de pensar en una contestación igual de irrítate tartamudeé un poco, Ren estaba ahí. Lo cual era curioso, él solo llegaba de noche, no imaginaba que sus tardes las pasara de "compras"-

-Solo quería un café "señorito" - el bufó y dio unos cuantos pasos delante de mi- No me caería mal uno, camina- negué con la cabeza y fui con él.

El aunque al principio parecía renuente después de darle un par de tragos a su café me miró y dijo con voz neutral – renuncié a mi trabajo - yo lo miré sorprendido y la verdad, lo primero que pensé fue que él niño rico ya tendría la empresa de su padre- pensé que era incorrecto decir eso, pero de igual forma que estaba arriesgando para molestarlo- ¿renunciaste antes de que te corrieran?- reí un poco pero por su cara neutra pensé que no le había causado gracia luego baje la guardia – yo estoy gastando mi primer paga, al fin puedo tener una almohada de nuevo-

Lo que siguió fue una plática amena, a decir verdad no había grandes diálogos, pero la información era significante. El no era la persona que yo pensaba. Era engreído claro está, pero tenía en sus ojos ese brillo por salir adelante. Prueba de ello era su renuncia. Según él quería abrirse paso por sí mismo. Después de ese momento y de ver sus ojos, supe que él… tenía una personalidad tan retorcida como la mía. Fue mi primer error, bajé la guardia con él. Había comenzado a hablar y en momentos de descuido salía una que otra parte de mi verdadera personalidad.

Continuará


End file.
